Anastasia Kururugi
Over the years, Anya's become quite skilled at using her powers as long as they don't backfire on her and cause a catastrophe to happen. Anya's also been good at doing spells but spells involving potions... not so much. She's also a bit strong and able to flip someone on their back that's twice her size because of constantly exercising and participating in school sports. But she only does this to her older brother Suzaku. She's even taught herself to be able to use spells to her advantage when fighting against an enemy/opponent and she does pretty good at it. Since she had left the Britannia Kingdom, she'd made it her goal to become stronger and as such, she had, learning a few new spells and even managing to be able to do an unrestricted one though it is dangerous and she is fully aware of the consequences in using such a powerful spell with her powers, she only uses the spell in case of emergencies. And she owe the thanks to her mother's friend Rena Nagano who'd managed to escape living a suffering life within the Britannia Kingdom and lived on Earth. Anya has always had a problem with other girls that are more fully developed than her, since her mind is already on boys and she’s barely even old enough to be thinking about such things. To her, it's like a competition when it really isn't because she's hardly developed herself. She always disobeys anything her brother tells her, especially when it comes to using her abilities outside of Britannia. For doing so on Earth around people who fear things they don't understand is dangerous. Especially when she's still learning how to perfect certain spells she has trouble with that always explode or unleashing strange creatures and animals that roam around the campus grounds. And though she's gotten better at being able to handle and control her powers, they're also still a weakness to her. For example, she has burned herself on numerous occasions trying to practice using her fire powers. Another thing is Anya's got quite a mouth on her. Anya won’t hesitate to go off on anyone she feels deserves it, thus she ends up constantly in a lot of fights. Most of the time her anger is directed usually at Britannians calling her and everyone else like her 'Elevens' because she hates it when she's not an Eleven, she's Haumean. And while she is skilled at what she is able to do, she buries herself into trying to do well as a way to deal with the loss of her parents. Appearance Anya is 5'2'' with long brown hair that she used to wear up in pigtails on each side of her head with green bows but now she wears her hair down which goes all the way past her back, and green eyes. Her usual attire that she wears is a long dark red skin tight dress that goes about half way past her thighs some with a V-shaped belt around her ways that hangs down in the front, brown and black hard bottom shoes, she has a dark green cloak covered over her and she wears a black glove on her left hand with an emerald gemstone embedded on the back of it where she draws most of her power from. For casual attire she is usually seen wearing a black and green outfitted skirt with black knee high stockings and with black sandals or something such as shorts, jean skirts long sleeve shirts and tennis shoes. History Anastasia, Anya for short, is the daughter of the Haumea Kingdom's late Prime Minster, Genbu Kururugi and the younger sister of Suzaku Kururugi. Her and Suzaku's existence was kept secret from the public until after the war. It was then that she and her family met the young Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister young Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, whom were exiled from their home by their father which was the Emperor of Britannia of course after their mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia was murdered. Immediately, Anya had a crush on Lelouch and practically dubbed him her future husband, even though Suzaku felt differently towards Lelouch. In fact, he didn't like Lelouch. Well, not at first anyway because of the simple fact that he believed he cared for nobody else but himself and his own people. Which wasn't true at all and Anya's relationship with her brother was VERY different than Lelouch and Nunnally's brother and sister relationship. While those two were close and Lelouch always took care of his sister because of her disabilities, being unable to walk or see, Suzaku did the same his sister but Anya was just mean as hell and always called him out of his name just for the sake of fun. Their parents were often busy and their mother, Asuka Kururugi was part mage and a Sailor Senshi that was a personal Knight to Queen Elizabeth, Queen of Haumea and Genbu was the kingdom's Prime Minister of course, dealing with all the important tasks that others were unable to get to. But not only was Asuka, Queen Elizabeth's personal Knight, she was also a skilled knightmare pilot, earning her the nickname 'The Magician Knight' who worked alongside 'Marianne the Flash', Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. Both women were Knight of Rounds as well, Asuka being the former Knight of Three. And Haumea was also a kingdom that was solely technology and magical based. Like every other kingdom within the solar system. Anya inherited her mother's powers as a mage and a Sailor Senshi making her a half-breed magical being. Asuka had given Anya a green emerald gemstone, which was a symbol of their mother's side of the family's powers. She developed them early when she was only just a baby, anytime she’d showed signs of being angry, stuff would randomly catch on fire. Unluckily, Suzaku didn't inherit anything from their mother but he made up for it with other skills. So much to the point that Asuka had dubbed her, her little ‘fire starter’. As Anya got older, she was trained how to use and control her powers as well as practicing spells and potion making. And to keep Suzaku from feeling left out, she encouraged him to try his hand at making potions but was mostly kept preoccupied with playing sports, martial arts, and exercising to stay fit and get strong. Anya, too, also trained hard using the abilities that she had to help her brother watch over Lelouch and Nunnally. After all, she was an outgoing and curiously little girl. Anything her mother showed her when it came to her powers, she imitated it as best she could but ended up destroying something in the process. She’d even become devious and play tricks on her brother, making him fuss and yell at her which she’d burst into tears and accuse him of being mean to her. Her parents would scold her for teasing her brother and using her powers on him for they weren’t for that. They were only to be used to protect herself anytime she was in trouble. As time passed, Suzaku eventually came to like Lelouch and all of them became the best of friends. But that had all changed. Anya wasn't aware of the fact that her father was going to betray King Julius and Queen Elizabeth and sell Haumea over to the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. It was because of Genbu's betrayal that Suzaku took his life in order to end the war and create peace. But it didn't work. And Asuka knew about what Suzaku had done. However, the news of this caused Britannia to further enter the kingdom's territory and eventually seized complete control. Killing everyone in sight that they could and as for Anya and Suzaku, their own lives were spared. But because of the war, they were separated from Lelouch and Nunnally, not knowing of their whereabouts after it was over. The mention of Genbu's death hit Anya hard for she was very close to both of her parents. Asuka was the one who'd walked in on Suzaku sitting in front of his father's dead body, not believing that her husband was attempting to betray his own people. Because of Genbu, everyone lose everything. Their name, dignity, rights, freedom and would sometimes take their lives or make them slaves to Britannians. It was ordered by Charles to kill the king and queen of Haumea in order to keep Britannia from being overthrown. Asuka had participated in the war to fight to keep the Britannia's out and that was the last Anya and her brother saw their mother. Many that knew her, believed she died, but there was no evidence of a body. Anya didn't want to believe any of it was true. She was horrified at finding out that not only she'd lost her father but her mother and then two of her closest friends. She blamed her brother for it all. Though she was told her father had committed suicide, she didn't believe it. Not for a second. She saw the look on her mother's face when she'd come out of the room where Genbu's body had been with Suzaku walking alongside her with splatters of blood all over him. Her mother seemed more upset with him than she was about their father being dead. That was how Anya knew that something wasn't right, something was definitely off. But she had no proof, just a gut feeling. After the war and years had passed since it'd ended, Suzaku thought that it'd be best for her to be put in school while he worked within the Britannia Military, gaining citizenship as an Honorary Britannian. He also was trying to get the same for Anya but she didn't want it, plus it was hard being able to be an Honorary Britannian even though one was a number. Many Britannians are skeptical when it comes to the Numbers working in the military and they're not pure blood. Anya was Haumean to the heart and she felt being an Honorary Britannian was just insulting to who she really is. Nothing has changed with their brother and sister relationship. She still treats and talks to him like crap even more than she used to when she was much younger. Eventually he'd enrolled her into the Miator Girls Academy where it focuses learning academics, helping those with powers learn how to use them, and other such studies. Though she goes to this school, she seems to have a problem with girls that have a bigger 'bust size' than her. She feels that they're her 'competition' when it comes to guys. She's been going to Miator for seven years now, she's is fourteen years old and in her ninth year of school. For the most part, things had been quiet around Britannia for many years but lately old terrorists are waking up and causing trouble. There are still some old resistance members out there trying their best to take down Britannia, even though they can't do it alone. Anya feels that she can help, even if it means putting her own life at risk. It's going against her brother's wishes to keep her safe since he's one to dislike violence but Anya doesn't care. She's the type that enjoys fighting for any reason at all. Plot These past months, things in Britannia have taken a turn for the worst and the Haumeans have really started to fight back. And while walking outside of the Miator Academy campus one day, she'd stumbled upon the scene of a Eleven in a stolen knightmare frame fighting or running way from some Britannians. Of course, she joined in on the action, using her own powers, to create her own knightmare frame that came up from out of the ground and was able to move under her control. That day was also the same day she'd met Zero which he'd seen how well she held her own fighting and asked her to join him and become part of his army which he calls the 'Black Knights'. And from then on, she's been helping him and the others as well in the task to reclaim everything that was taken from them. In the process, her brother Suzaku also had met someone. A girl by the name of Euphie who he didn't know at first was the Third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia Ci Britannia. She was embarking on a mission to help give everything back to the Haumeans and other Numbers in Britannia that belonged to them and she was going to need some help doing it. While Anya thinks it's about time that someone did something about all the hell that everyone has had to suffer through up till now just to survive, she doesn't trust Euphemia because of the simple fact that she is Britannian for one thing and another is that she is part of the Royal Imperial Family that's in line for the throne. Euphemia was kind enough to arrange for Suzaku and Anya both to start going to school on Earth with her in Tokyo, despite it'd being so late in the year as well as buying them a house to live in. Anya had her suspicious as to Euphemia's background but given that it is possible for many to be reborn on Earth and not within the planet kingdoms, she stopped somewhat doubting as to where the girl was born and raised. But that doesn't mean she was comfortable with the idea of living on Earth away from the action in Britannia and because it's not her home, as Suzaku constantly tells her that Tokyo is the safest place for her to be right now and he wishes for her to stay there from now on until peace is brought to both the Haumeans and Britannians. Of course, she doesn't listen. When duty calls, she secretly leaves the campus of Tsukuba Academy, the school that she wanted to attend and live in a dorm because if she had to live in Tokyo, she didn't want to go to the same school as her brother, she returns to the Black Knights base to participate in battles against the Britannian Armies. Not even moving to a new place will stop her from fighting for what she believes is right. In the meantime, she spends her spare time exercising and constantly running and participating in school related sports. She’s managed to make friends the same age as her and friends with some of the older students. Despite her very bitchy exterior, Anya is fun loving, would rather play video games over doing school work, and like always, won’t hesitate to speak her mind when she feels someone is being unfair towards others, and if necessary she will fight them if she has to. Girls with bigger breasts than her own still bother her, of course. Suzaku tells her that she doesn’t need to be thinking about boys at her age but what he says goes in one ear and out the other with her. Anya still grieves for her father and her mother. So she pushes herself hard to learn her powers in hopes that they will be proud of her in spirit. Anya did not participate in the battle in which caused Euphemia's death but is aware that the young princess is no longer living to where she feels good riddance, the less Britannians the better. Though, she is not happy about the idea that she killed Haumeans in the process of killing Britannians but doesn't address her as "Massacre Princess" like the rest of the Haumean General Public did. It was because of her death that the war was at a standstill for the next two years with neither side doing anything until the news of the Emperor's death was all over the news. Anya was on Earth at the time when this had occurred for by then, she'd stopped going back and forth between Earth and Britannia, finding it to be completely pointless since none of the members of the Black Knights respected her anyway. As such, she has no friends and wanders aimlessly around Tsukuba Academy, figuring to soak up the rest of her years here while she's still enrolled, courtesy of Euphemia. The war between Haumeans and Britannians finally did end and the result in that caused both kingdoms to be separated from one another as it should've been done years ago. As tempting as it was to go back to the place she was born, Anya decided against it. Deciding to live out the rest of her life on Earth where she can try to be accepted for the person that she is and hopefully make some friends in the midst of all the strangeness surrounding Tsukuba Academy. While she is aware of some of the things that went on, Anya had not bothered to participate because she feels it is nothing more than a senseless fight. For this, she quit Tsukuba Academy and became middle semester transfer student at T-A Private Academy for girls where it's somewhat saner. As for her relationship with her brother, it is still strained because he continued to serve under Britannia even after Euphemia's death and carried on the title as Knight of Seven. For the first time, he is recognized as being a helpful Hero in the cause to giving the Haumeans their home back whereas she gets no recognition at all for even helping the Black Knights as much as she tried to. As such, she feels he owes them nothing. Although this bothers her, she is trying to get past it and move on with her life. She'll always remember the people that she encountered while with the Black Knights as not all of them were a complete lost cause but the rest, she wishes to forget. Powers & Abilities Spellbook – A spellbook within Anya's possession with restricted and unrestricted spells in it. The unrestricted spells are the ones that Anya are free to use without causing too much damage to herself are others whereas unrestricted spells, she isn't allowed to mess with. She can, however, with the proper training, only use one restricted spell so far but this one, like many of them require a lot of power to be cast which completely drains her of everything she has. The ending results could even kill her, if she is not careful. Kururugi Gem – A gemstone filled with power that Asuka gave to Anya. She keeps the gem around her neck and wears it as a necklace. This gem is used to perform Anya's 'Dark May' attack. Fire Storm – She holds her hands out and bright red energy shines in them. She throws these balls of energy at her opponents with one result. It hits them and burns the area of impact like a thousand suns. Fire Dome – A dome completely made out of fire that forms around a target, trapping them and anything else inside. She can also use it as a form to protect herself and others but staying inside it too long it becomes very hot and the heat is unbearable. She mostly uses it for destroying buildings. Dark May – Using the Kururugi gemstone around her neck, it allows her to create weapons in any form. ‘Dark May’ is one of her attacks she uses to summon a sword in which, when pierced into the ground, it sends off multiple waves of fire in every direction, destroying everything on contact but when an enemy is in the way of this attack, it injuries them severely. She is able to combine the new sword she took when using Dark May and it performs the same attack. Wings of Crimson – Are a pair of fiery wings appear on her back, giving Anya the ability of flight. These wings were fast enough to allow her to be able to evade offensive magic and regular attacks coming at her. She's also able to use these wings to her advantage to protect herself from attacks but using them to shield herself from being hit as well as swatting the attacks back at her opponent at full force. Great Blade of Crimson – Is the name that Anya gave the sword that she'd taken off of a dead Britannian soldier. With the use of her fire powers with no spell require, she is able to engulf the blade of the sword in flames which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance. Heaven-and-Earth Sundering – The only restricted spell from her spellbook that Anya is able to use without killing herself or others in the process. Using up an enormous amount of her powers, she is able to cause a widespread damage in a large area by engulfing in completely in flames. There are two ways she is able to use this spell, one is when she is in a deep state of rage, however, the strength of this spell is increased because it is completely draining all of Anya's powers out of her to be able to destroy a tri-state area if not careful. The second way she is able to use this spell is while not enraged and has complete and full concentration on the particular area at hand that she is targeting with this spell. Both ways can end up backfiring on her and result in killing her if she is not careful. Potions and Spells – Since Anya is a mage, her mother taught her how to mix potions and recite the right spells. Spells for her are easy but when it comes to potions, they constantly backfire on her all the time. Knightmare Frame '''Coming Soon!' Love Interests When Anya was younger, she used to have a crush on Prince Lelouch and would often tease him about becoming his wife someday despite knowing that he was Britannia and was royalty. At the time, this did not matter to her. When she and her brother got separated from Lelouch and Nunnally, she later became a Resistance Member and then a Black Knights Member, fighting against the Britannians and their ways. She developed a crush on the Black Knights leader Zero who was not interested and paid no mind to her flirtatious ways. This shows that deep down Anya did not start off as an angry person and really did have the ability to love someone even if they were just mere crushes. However, when things got much deeper the more the war went on, the more colder she became and thus shut her heart out from ever wanting to find love or form any sort of bonds with others that she would meet later on in the future. The closest she's come to an acquaintance of sorts is a young man named Kevin Jackson who repeatedly makes attempts to hit on her as well as befriend her but Anya pays him no attention and therefore is not interested in him romantically. In fact, he is the first one to give her, her first kiss but she immediately slapped him because of it. Trivia *Anya shares the same first and middle name as the Anya from the Negima!? series. *She and the Anya from Negima dislike girls with bigger breasts than them. *It is currently unknown if Anya will ever be in a romantic relationship with anyone at this point in her life because she has yet to let go of her anger about everything that's happened in her life. *Kevin Jackson is the only boy that gave Anya her first kiss. *Anya has three of the same powers as Shana from Shakugan no Shana. *In the future, there may be a chance that Anya will reconcile things with her brother Suzaku Kururugi. ... Also See *Suzaku Kururugi *The Black Knights